Secrets of Siren
by fatedramblings
Summary: On the verge of death by hanging, Charlise Siren finds an unusual rescuer in the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow. Dark secrets lie with Charlise, ones even she doesn't truly know, and thus... The adventure begins.
1. Chapter One

**Hello my dear friends! So i just rediscovered my first EVER fanfiction that i published on here and it was called 'A Sirens Call'. It was a Pirates of the Caribbean fanfic published on the account 'CaptainCharliseSiren'... which i lost the password too... so! im rewriting and publishing it here with a few things fixed and changed! please enjoy my darlings!**

**_Chapter One_**

Charlise Siren let her eyes glare into the back of the soldier infront of her, the slow steady steps they were taking making her grimace. She gallantly resisted the urge to scowl or stick her tounge out at the soldiers that surrounded her, trying her best to look haughty, like she had no real reason to be walking, or rather be marched, towards the gallows.

She shifted again, trying her best to loosen the rough rope that bound her wrists, the movement causing her skin to grow raw and sore.

A soldier saw her actions and smacked her hands with the butt of his gun. "Stop that!" The red coated man commanded. His voice was high and squeaky and altogether, incredibly annoying.

Charlise rolled her eyes at him, and this time she did let herself stick her tounge out at him, but she stopped nonetheless.

Her and her little entourage had reached the gallows platform and she felt herself be shoved unceremoniously up the stairs.

"I swear to god you bloody inconsiderate lobsterbacks-" she grumbled, her proud facade slipping away to her normal rough exterior for a moment. She heard a faint chuckle from her left and scowled darkly.

"Glad your getting some entertainment from my _hanging_ you crazy asshole," Charlise practically spat the words out of her mouth and she started tugging on her bonds again, panic startinstarting to mount in her throat and stomach.

The gallows platform was old and creaky, every step she took seemed to send a shudder through the wood. _I wonder... would it collapse is i jumped enough? _She let the thoughts of some outlandish escape run through her head for a few moments, snorting slightly at the idea of the stage completely breaking apart from one silly little hop.

Charlise grunted as she was yanked to the middle of the platform, and in the breifest moment she felt like she was just on some taverns stage, like she was here singing as she always did.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, catching on a few familiar faces and new ones as well. They all jeered at her, shouting profanities and insults at her as if they enjoyed this entertainment, this young woman being hung. Charlise snarled darkly, watching in satisfaction as a few of the crowd members took a step back.

The down clerk shuffled to the center of the platform, a few feet from where Charlise stood, and cleared his throat.

"Charlise Astor-"

She flinched slightly at the use of her old last name, the emotions that came with it still far to strong for her liking.

"You are here for the following crimes:" The willowy town clerk continued, his voice loud.

"Stealing various livestock including a mans chickens and anothers dog. Breaking into a bakery and stealing various goods. impersonating a man and breaking into a male only buisness and finally, inapropriate conduct within the publics eye."

Charlise heard someone supress a laugh and couldnt help but smirk slightly at the list of crimes as well. She turned her head slightly as to see the laughing soilder.

He, Charlise decided, was an incredibly strange soldier. His hair was tucked up into his hat and there were rings that covered his tanned fingers. Usually these redcoated soldiers weren't allowed to wear any form of jewelry, much less rings and his face... he had a mustache and beard that was braided in two, Soldiers were meant to be clean shaven...

The strange soldier noticed her frown and winked.

He _winked._Charlise raised her eyebrows at him, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips. This man most certainly, was _not _a soldier. She faced back forward, her head held high as she looked over the crowd once again, that faint smile finally breaking out over her face. The panic in her throat had now reached her chest, a tight constricting feeling that made her want to vomit and that panic turned to faint hysteria. "Bloody fuck..." she murmured as the town clerk finally finshed his overdramatic rant. The man moved to his place next to the Commodore, who she recognized.

He was a tall, thin man, and although he wasnt strikingly attractive he did have a certain amount of handsome features. However, all of this was completely drowned out by the fact that he enjoyed hangings a little to much. She flinched, realizing this may truly be the end and she felt a familiar sting in her eyes, the tears already threatening to fall.

"Any last words Ms. Astor?" the Commodores voice reached her through her panic.

Charlise cleared her throat, stepping forward as she regained her composure. She threw her shoulders back and gave the crowd a withering grin.

"How does it feel, good madames and monsuires? To sentence me to my death because a few acts of rebellion? I tell you this now! You are all the foulest of people, and i will see you all in Hells eternal flames! So-" Charlise paused, her head tilting to the side as she felt the tension that was thick in the air. They all held their breath, waiting for the womans next words.

" Remember the name Charlise Siren, my friends! I will promise you it will often haunt your dreams." Her grin grew wider, seeing the crowd shuffle uneasily.

There was silence. A dark, forboding silence that hung over them all.

The soldiers grabbed her, taking her to the noose and slipping it over her head. Charlise looked up as one of the red coats stepped infront of her. It was the strange one, she noticed, the one with the rings. He smirked at her, checking her wrists bonds as another checked the rope looped around her neck. She all but snarled at the man, a few inches away from his face she could see the small amount of shock that wormed its way into his eyes.

Charlise opened her mouth, ready to say some insult at the soldier when she felt something cold press into her palm. The ringed soldier moved away, taking his place to her left. She glanced down at her wrists and a manic grin crept over her face.

**Well! That was chapter one rewritten! please forgive any grammar/spelling mistakes, i had a puppy on my lap while i typed it lmao. Please review! leaves me with motivation to actually write more!****All my love,****Bella**


	2. Chapter Two

**Another chapter for all you lovelys!!! so... i wrote this at 11am so please excuse all my mistakes and as always please review! it means alot to me lmao!****special thanks to OptimusPrime2017 for reviewing! and yesss, i feel like his rings are a Very Important character trait.**

_Chapter Two_

Charlise looked out at the crowd once again, noticing how the attention seemed to be on her. The noose was given one last tug, and the soldier stepped back, standing to the side.

The knife was grasped firmly in Charlise's fingers as she sawed at the ropes, trying her best to keep her movements subtle.

The Commodore raised his hand, placing it on the wooden lever, his gaze steely and cold as he prepared to send Charlise to her death.

She flinched slightly as the knife slipped and nicked her skin. The rope was only partially cut through and panic was beginning to suffocate her, making her hands shake. _Please... Please let this work, I swear i wont steal anymore chickens... _

As if he had heard her silent plea for help the strange soldier stepped forward, his voice catching Charlise slightly off gaurd.

"An i don't believe you'll be doin' that Commodore,"

The Commodore had been about to push the lever down as the soldier spoke. Charlise didnt dare look up at the scene she heard taking place, to focused on getting her restraints off. The blood that coated her fingers was making the knife almost impossible to hold onto.

The crowd had gone eerily silent, and as the ropes around her wrists gave one last struggle before falling at her feet, Charlise looked up and saw why.

The man was aiming a pistol directly at the Commodores head.

She couldnt help the slight smile that pulled at her lips as she rubbed her sore wrists, watching with bated breath as the two faced off.

"Who the bloody 'ell are you?!" the Commodore's face was pale and his teeth where clenched in defiance.

"Im bloody Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," the 'soldier' grinned as if thayt explained everything and Charlise frowned.

She'd heard of Captain Sparrow, apperently the Commodore had too judging by his narrowed eyes.

Sparrow still had his pistol pointed at the mans head, all the soldiers to nervous to do anything lest the crazed man shoot.

She barely saw him move.

_CRACK! _

The gunshot was nearly deafening but Charlise hardly noticed, as the noose around her neck fell limp and unraveled. The Captain had shot the rope.

All Hell broke loose.

The soldiers swarmed from the edges of the stage, ten at most of the redcoats and Charlise quickly lost sight of the Captain who had saved her.

She ducked as a sword came at her and ran off the stage, hiding quickly behind a convenient barrel. The crowd had fled, leaving the fight on the wooden stage in plain view.

Charlise grimaced as she heard another gun shot, hoping it wasnt aimed at her unusual savior of a Captain.

It only took a moment of consideration before she sprinted forward, landing on the gallows stage with a graceful jump.

There was a sword laying passively on the ground next to a fallen redcoatwd soldier and Charlise scooped it up, quickly fending off a glancing blow from another soldier. She felt someone bump into her back and whipped her head around, quickly turning back to the others around them when she realized it was the Captain.

The pair fought back to back for a few moments and soon there was only them and the Commodore left on the wooden platform.

The Commodore stood, his face flushed and his hands shaking violently. He trembled before his sword clattered loudly to the wood.

Charlise couldnt contain her snarl. "Coward," she murmured before taking a step towards him.

She held her free hand out, making sure to keep the sword firmly in her grasp.

Charlise saw the confused look the Commodore gave her hand and gave him a impatient glare.

"Your hat Monsieur," she instructed. The requested object was immedatly placed in her hands as the Commodre fell to his knees, the blood from his soldiers already soaking into the knees of his pants.

"Please dont hurt me! i swear-" his words just sounded like unintelligible sobs and Charlise practically rolled her eyes. In one swift movement the Commodore crumpled to the stage, the hilt of Charlise's sword connecting with his temple.

She squatted down, sparing the Captain a quick glance. "One moment Monsieur if you please,"

The Captain flashed her a shiny grin. "Just don' take to long, love," he replied, gesturing slightly with his ringed hands before wandering slightly to poke through the soldiers belongings.

Charlise got to work immediately, pulling the Commodores belt off of his limp waist, she strapped it on, slipping his sword into the sheath as she claimed it. The pistols were next, two in total that she fastened onto the belt before making sure there wasnt anything else she wanted. Charlise paused before walking away and slipped her hand into the Commodores pocket. Sure enough she pulled out a bag full of coinage.

"Well! Thank you Monsieur Commodore! Your dontations are very welcomed," she grinned down at the unconcious man before she stood, looking around for the Captain.


End file.
